Boss Prophet Saladin
Information: A monster that can be summoned by using Twin Head Dragon Summoning Amulet ( ) in Dragon Quest. He has 450000 Health (1125000 Health during the Supreme Battle Against 3 Yings (2018.11.15)), 1600 Attack Damage, 3200 Ability Power, 1.5 Base Attack Speed, 300 Armor (200 Armor during the Supreme Battle Against 3 Yings (2018.11.15)), 100 Magic Resist (50 Magic Resist during the Supreme Battle Against 3 Yings (2018.11.15)) and 450 Movement Speed. While battling against players, Boss Prophet Saladin also has the following additional skills and effects: Basic Attack -''' Deals normal physical damage. 'Zebra Squad -' Throws 4 Zebras in a fan-shaped area, dealing magic damage. 'Zebra Army - ' Throw 6 Zebras in all direction, dealing magic damage. 'Cut Cake Syrup Aura-'''Emits aura of sustained damage around Boss Prophet Saladin, dealing magic damage every second. '''Cut Cake Syrup Fountain -' Summons a sustained damage area in a random location around Boss Prophet Saladin, dealing magic damage every second. '''Healthy Leek - Each hit with a skill of Boss Prophet Saladin, he will apply 1 stack of Healing Leek '''to a target. The buff reduces all healing received to 0%. Upon reaching above 10 stacks of '''Healing Leek, Boss Prophet Saladin will use Harvest on the target. Harvest - When the target has at least 10 stacks of Healing Leek, Boss Prophet Saladin will harvest the target by dealing an instant kill magic damage to the target. The damage from the harvest can be prevented by magic immunity or invulnerability. Leek Monster -''' Summons 2 leeks to walk around the battlefield with each has a fixed 3 units of Health and any basic attack on it only reduces 1 Health per hit regardless of attack (skills can't deal damage on them). 'Test Throw -' Boss Prophet Saladin throws his reward 'Halloween Candy '''around the battlefield, collecting it to throw it back to the Boss Prophet Saladin by using special icon ( ) above the buff icons can deal of Boss Prophet Saladin's Health magic damage (maximum at 5000 magic damage) to him. '''Ghoul Couple (Passive) -' When Boss Prophet Saladin's Health drops below 130000 (330000 and 130000 during the Supreme Battle Against 3 Yings (2018.11.15)), he becomes invulnerable and channels the spell to summon 2 Ghouls '''Kaneki Ken and Kamishiro Rize to attack the players. Both Kaneki and Rize has 56200 Health, 2000 Attack Damage, 1000 Ability Power, 0.4 Base Attack Speed, 430 Armor, 280 Magic Resist and 455 Movement Speed. Kaneki is invulnerable to all physical attacks and Rize is invulnerable to all magic damage. After players kill one of them, they need to kill another one within a certain time or else the dying ghoul will be revived again. Killing both of them will stop this skill effect. After both Ghouls die, overall stats of Boss Prophet Saladin (except Health) will be greatly increased, 1600 Attack Damage to 2000 Attack Damage, 3200 Ability Power to 3400 Ability Power, 1.5 Attack Speed to 2.5 Attack Speed, and 450 Movement Speed to 650 Movement Speed. Bomber Candy (Passive) - '''After the effect of '''Ghoul Couple ends, players need to kill Boss Prophet Saladin within a specified time or else he will detonate the player with Candy debuff to instantly kill them. Related Events *All-Out Attack: The Admin Saladin Coming (2017.07.14) *Third Impact (2018.02.02) *Demon Slayer (2018.05.18) *Supreme Battle Against 3 Yings (2018.11.15) Summoning Items *Twin Head Dragon Summoning Amulet *Promising Summoning Amulet *Demon Slayer Summoning Amulet *Ying Suppression Group Ticket Recommended Team *3 Range and 1 Melee (mainly focusing on AD or ADC). *Average level 10 equipment. *Average level 4 gems. *Gems and Equipment mainly focus on Magic Resist and Life Steal. *The range heroes should have around 5000 Health and the melee hero should have around 8000 Health with both of them should have more than 400 Magic Resist and a lot of Life Steal. ---- ----